Kingdom Hearts 2
by Killer K1
Summary: After The events in kingdom hearts, a thief named James Has his own adventure. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Kingdom Hearts II In this time, when darkness shrouds the land and heroes are few, there live those with untold destinies. Though we, as humans cannot be sure of anything about this darkness, one thing is for sure: It lies in every heart. No matter how pure one's heart may be, at any given time it could be engulfed by this darkness.  
Chapter I: The Thief with a dream  
Sand Rock Fortress, Somewhere in Catron Desert:  
  
"Sir Cantrev. I have gotten the Mage's Ruby as you asked." Said James Ryan, A handsome young man of eighteen. He had Shoulder length brown hair fixed into a ponytail, with brown eyes, and a very muscular build.  
  
"Excellent work as always, James." Said Sir Cantrev. He had spiked blue hair, with silverish highlights in it, a very hefty build, and yellow eyes, a bit like cat's eyes. "You shall receive your reward for a job well done, my friend." " Thank you, sir. If you need me, I'll be in my chambers." James said. "All right. I bid you good night, James." Said Sir Cantrev, and James went to his room.  
  
"Good night, indeed. " James said after he entered his room. He shut the door, " One of these days, I'm going to break out of this alliance." James said to himself. " The only reason I'm even doing his dirty work is because this is the only thing my life has left to offer, pillaging and plundering just to give it all to Cantrev. That low down wretch." James continued, " I have no family left, and there is no one I know outside of this dessert who would be friends nor take in a common crook. The Law is on my ass 24-7, So I can't leave the fortress in broad daylight. Aww, who cares? I'm leaving right now, regardless of what may happen." James finished. James glanced over at an open window in his room. "That's it!" He thought. " I'm not very high up. I could tie my bed sheets together, and climb down the wall. I just hope no one sees me." James carried out his plot. He climbed down to the warm desert sand, and broke into a mad dash to the exit. All of a sudden, a very loud siren sounded and a voice started to say, " Attention all personnel. There is an escapee on the run. Locate and apprehend him immediately." " No! The alarm is sounding! I have to get out immediately!" James said. James saw the gate in front of him. Now running faster than ever before in his life, he sprinted towards the gate. As he reached the gate, he ran head long into an armored guard.  
  
" I cannot allow you to go any further, James." Said the guard. " If you won't come quietly, I will have to force it upon you." The guard finished. " Go to Hell!" James yelled. " Very well. I shall take you by force. Just try not to die. Sir Cantrev would not be happy." Then the guard drew a sword. James then drew two daggers from his sides. " Let's dance." James said very coolly.  
  
The guard then said, " Fine we shall dance. Do you prefer the death waltz, or the swordsman's shuffle?" The guard said jokingly. " Hardy, har, har." James said sarcastically. " How 'bout I just send you on a one way trip to death. Fluffy pillows included." James said. He then charged at the guard, full speed. " BURNING CHARGE!!" James turned into a rushing fire dragon with an open mouth containing two large fangs. The dragon bit down on the guard, and turned back into James, daggers down, right behind the now severely bleeding guard. The guard then fell into three pieces, a crimson fountain rushing from each piece. James then rushed for the exit gate, never to return again.  
  
Sir Cantrev, steadily watching James disappear into the distance, said " Once again, a stunning performance, James. You have every bit of your father's courage and determination in your blood. " Sir Cantrev said. " I shall get you, James. One way or another." Then, Sir Cantrev burst into a series of demonic laughter. 


	2. Far away is my life Thus I start anew

Kingdom hearts II  
Part II: Far Away Is My Life. Thus I Start A New.  
  
James had left Sand Rock fortress. He was now traveling in search of a new beginning. Along his trek he came upon a small town with a very large castle.  
  
James had 200 gil with him. He went to a store in the town, which he discovered was called Reddington. The store sold maps for 50 gil each. "Very reasonable price." James said to the salesman as he took the map. "Thank you, sir." The salesman said. "You are very welcome." James said.  
  
James was getting hungry. Unfortunately, he hadn't enough money to get any food. He stood there deciding what to do. He made a difficult decision. "Aww! Damn! I don't want to, but, maybe just once." James said.  
  
Though he had sworn he would never steal again, James decided, just once more, and never again, he would steal an apple. He snuck up to the fruit stand, and dashed as fast as he could past it, while snatching up an apple.  
  
James ran over to an alleyway and hid there. Right as soon as he ran toward the alley he ran into a girl in a hood. She ran past him. Right then, James noticed the apple was gone. "That girl stole my apple. She sure is sneaky." Then, James put his hands in his pocket. He then noticed his money was gone as well. "No way!" James exclaimed. "She stole my gil and my apple at one time."  
  
James ran after the mysterious hooded girl. Within minutes, he caught up with her. James grabbed the girl by the back of her cloak, and pulled her to him. "Quit struggling, you low down crook." James said. The girl calmed down. "I command you to get your hands off of me!" The girl said. "Well, well, well. Look at miss 'I command you.'" James said. "What are you suppose to be? A princess." James continued. " All right. First I'm gonna take your hood down and see who you are. Then, you'll give me my stuff back. Are we clear." James said. The girl ignored him. "Perhaps the lady needs some persuasion, hmm?" James said. He then pulled a dagger from one of his sides and put it to the girl's throat. "Now, I don't wanna hurt ya, and I'm damn sure you don't wanna get hurt. So why doesn't the pretty little girl give up the goods." James said angrily.  
  
Shivering, part in fear, part in anger, the girl gave up James' money and apple. The girl then began to cry. "Aww. Don't cry. I'm sorry." James said sympathetically. "Here, I've changed my mind, take anything you want." The girl then grabbed everything she had taken in the first place. " Thank you, stranger." The girl said. "Stranger, am I? Well, I'm not gonna be a stranger any more." James said. He continued. "My name's James Ryan. Previous, and now retired master thief." " My. I would have never known you were a thief." The girl said. The girl continued, "I am Princess Rosetta the third." The girl said. James then went bug eyed. " No way! You are a princess! I knew there was something weird about your voice and how you acted." James said. 


	3. To the castle we go!

Kingdom Hearts II  
  
Part III: To The Castle We Go!  
  
" If you're a princess, then why are you out on the streets stealing from people?" James asked the princess. " I've ran away from Reddington Castle and I'm never going back." The princess said. " But why? Don't you love it there? I mean, getting whatever you want, servants doing everything for you. I'd trade anything to have what you have." James said. Rosetta continued, " It's not that I hate it. The problem is that a horrible dark wizard is taking over Reddington. My father, the king is being held in the dungeon. All our best men have died at his hands." Rosetta finished. " Wait a sec. Would this wizard by chance be called Jono?" James asked. " Yes." Rosetta said. "That is his name, but how did you know?" " Don't worry. I have my ways." James answered. Then James thought "Damn that Jono. I know his name alright. He was a thief that Cantrev sent into exile because he was too powerful to handle. I have a score to settle with that guy." Then James exclaimed. "Rosetta! I will save Reddington from that mad mage! I swear it!" James continued. " And your gonna help me." " But I've no weapon experience. I'm powerless to save my kingdom." She began to cry. James walked over to her. He pulled down her hood and looked into her eyes for the first time.  
  
She was a beautiful girl. She had dark brown hair down to her shoulders, and her lovely brown eyes, full of tears though they were, the most perplexing and mesmerizing thing James had ever seen. He stood there for a while, paralyzed by Rosetta's unsurpassed beauty. Snapping himself out of the trance he was in, James said, "Don't worry Rosetta. I'll teach you how to fight, though I'll tell ya, it sure ain't very lady like." " I don't care." She said. " Anything to save my kingdom." " Your one determined girl. I think I might be falling for you." James commented. " Your quite a man yourself." She said.  
  
James took Rosetta to the nearest weapons store. He took her inside and asked the storekeeper to show him all his weapons. He laid them on the counter. " Hmm. All the swords look too heavy. I think I'll take this." Rosetta took a bow and a quiver of arrows from the counter. " That'll be 500 Gil for the bow and 900 for the arrows." The shopkeeper said. Rosetta then pulled a strange amulet from her shirt. "The symbol of the royal family." The shopkeeper said. " No payment needed your highness." " Thank you" Rosetta said. Her and James then left the shop. " Aww, snap!" James said. " You can get free stuff from stores too?" " Yes. It's of wonderful use when I go to the mall." Rosetta said laughing.  
  
"You're gonna be needin' some target practice with those arrows." James said. He took Rosetta to a forest outside of the city. James then took his dagger and carved a target into the tree. "Now Rosetta, see if you can make a bull's eye." James said. "Okay."  
  
Rosetta shot an arrow and got a direct center bull's eye. James stared dumbfounded. "Are you Absolutely sure you haven't got any weapon experience? Because I'm starting to doubt it." James asked. "I did practice archery in the kingdom courtyard." "Well no wonder!" James said loudly. "Hey, Rosetta." James said. "I saw a pair of gilded daggers studded with sapphires, rubies, and emeralds back in the weapon store. And I was just wondering, could you get them for me, please?" "Sure." Rosetta said. " Just give me about 20,000gil and I'll get them for you." "Sorry babe. I ain't got that kinda money." James said. "I suppose they'll just have to wait."  
  
James and Rosetta then walked to Reddington Castle. "We're here." Rosetta said Stopping in front of that huge castle James had seen when he entered Reddington. "So. This is the place, huh? Looks kinda gloomy." James said. "Jono, that evil wizard is taking peoples hearts and turning them into creatures he simply calls The Heartless." Rosetta continued, "They are horrid, shapeless creatures. They are merely shadows with heart-shaped holes in their chests, and glowing yellow eyes. The eeriest thing I've ever seen." "Is that why you left the castle?" James asked. "Yes. That, and the fact that I didn't want to become one of those creatures."  
  
Suddenly, a giant black shadow came rushing towards James and Rosetta. They had no time to draw their weapons. Luckily, a stranger had jumped from behind and slashed the shadow, causing it to disappear.  
  
"Are you two all right?" The stranger asked. He was tall and rather muscular. With spiked up blonde hair, brown eyes, and a rather torn cape, dark red in color. His outfit was brown, with what looked like traces of armor scattered about it. His weapon was a very large bladed sword, which James saw was bigger than he was. He wondered how he carried it.  
  
"Yes. We're okay." James said. "May I ask who our savior is?" "The name's Cloud." He said. 


End file.
